What Have I Done?
by PadfootsMoonyPrincess
Summary: There's a good reason not to argue with Severus Snape, too bad a fellow teacher OC can't remember what it was. This is a one shot, but if I get interest I could make more out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own NOTHING of the Harry Potter series. It's all JK Rowling and I am just playing with her genius characters. I do kind of own the original character though...

_She walked the corridor with her attention focused on the book held in one hand while absently taking bites from an apple in the other. Voices broke through her concentration and looking up from her book she gave a silent sigh. A familiar scene stood before her. The towering dark figure of the Potion's Master and three students withering under his glare. As she moved closer, however, she saw that the students weren't withering, they were glaring back. Stifling back a smile, she closed her book with an audible click and walked up to the other occupants of what she now noticed was the dungeon corridor. _

_"I really should pay more attention to where I'm going while reading," she thought._

_"For your impertinence, Potter, that will be 25 points from Gryffindor. For Granger's need to show her vast knowledge of things that are clearly none of her business, 20 points from Gryffindor. And lastly, for Weasley's apparent attempts to keep up with his present company another 20 points from Gryffindor." The Potion Master's voice carried to her as she walked up behind him. Clearing her throat to announce her presence to him, she looked at the students and wondered what brought on this round of point reduction. He turned and sneered down at her. "Is there something you need, Professor?" _

_She resisted the urge to reply sarcastically to him with a "well, you could try to be a less irritating git, but I do believe that's beyond you," and took a moment to rid herself of her half eaten apple. Tossing the apple up from her hand, she snapped her fingers and the apple disappeared. She tucked her book under her arm and smiled at the students watching her. "Well, Professor Snape, actually I thought I would remind Harry, Hermione, and Ron that they should be in the Great Hall for dinner and I wondered if I might take a moment of your time." She said, thinking that possibly for once, her sparkling personality would win this one._

_"Yes, well, I'm quite certain that these three had forgotten where they should be seeing as I found them skulking about the dungeons." Professor Snape turned to glare at the trio again before returning his attention to her. "Apparently the dungeons are no longer as unattractive as they once were, visitors are practically falling from the ceiling today," he sneered at her. _

_She should have known that regardless of how she addressed the situation, he'd be impossible. "Yes, well, it's such a warm environment," Smiling wickedly up at him, she continued, "why I'm sure it's a mere matter of time before all the houses are making requests to move their rooms down here." She looked to the three students. "Now, would you three care to tell me what brought you down here, where you are so obviously not welcome?"_

_She noticed that Ron's cheeks flamed with embarrassment and Hermione looked away guiltily. Harry was the only one who would meet her gaze. "We came d own because I forgot a book in the classroom. While I was looking for it, Sn…Professor Snape came in and accused us of snooping." Harry shot a glare at his Potions Professor. "All I wanted was my book, Professor Dorrington, but I couldn't find it, then he started docking points." _

_She knew that Harry wasn't telling her the full truth, but she also knew that she wouldn't be finding out what that truth was anytime soon. Sighing, she looked at both Ron and Hermione. "Is this true?" She asked, knowing they'd agree with whatever Harry said. Their nods of agreement came as no surprise. "I see, well then, Professor Snape, "she started, turning toward him, "what made you think that they were snooping and not looking for a book as Harry says?"_

_If looks could kill, the one he shot her when she questioned him would have done the trick. "I see no need for me to answer to you as to what led me to believe that these students were looking into things that are none of their concern." The tone of his voice was drawn as though he were holding himself back from letting his rage free. _

_"Well, given that you aren't willing to give proof for what you accuse them off, then I'm sure you'll understand if I undock some points?" She said, turning back to the now beaming children. "Oh, don't smile so broadly, you three. You were still in an area that you had no permission to be in, however, I don't agree with the amounts of points deducted, so I think that I'll reward you for a few things that I haven't had a chance to. Harry, for being willing to attempt even the most difficult spells readily, 15 points. Hermione, for being prepared with questions and less known facts for each class ten points. Ron, for always having your wand at the ready and showing anticipation to learn ten points. Now, I won't tell you again, go to dinner." She said, dismissing them. They looked for no other sign to leave and rushed away. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the now furious Potion Master._

_Glaring down at her, he could barely contain the rage he felt at being questioned then overruled in front of his most aggravating students, he hissed, "In my office, Professor, now."_

_Feeling her own temper rise at being ordered, she none the less did as she was told. Her head held high, she walked past him into his classroom and onward to his office at the back. She could feel him following behind her, his anger rushing off him in waves. As soon as they were inside his office, the door slammed hard enough to reverberate the castle walls. He stayed silent until he took his place behind his desk. He stood, the desk between them, looking down at her. She refused to cower under his sneering face, and looked defiantly up at him, waiting for his tantrum to begin. His lips barely parted when he ordered, "sit down, Professor." _

_Refusing to bow to this order as well, "No, thank you , Professor. I think I'd prefer to stand." Her voice sounded as cold as she felt. How dare he treat her like a child? She removed the book from under her arm and laid it down on the edge of the desk. She wanted nothing in her hands when the tirade that she knew was coming came. _

_"Fine," he replied. His voice was silky, even when dripping in anger. "I hardly think I need to remind you that I am a well respected Professor at this school and I will not have some silly little chit come in and treat me like an unmannered school boy." She resisted the urge to explain that you have to give respect to earn it, and bit her lip as he continued. "That being said, I will not tolerate you coming into my domain in the castle and undermining my authority with students. You had no business in the dungeons, you have no business sticking your overzealous nose into my disciplinary methods, and you have no right to speak to me in such an impertinent manner while in front of the students. I will not stand for it." His voice didn't raise past his normal tone, but the rage from the incident in the hall was evident. "You'd be better off sticking to the wing you teach in and the tower that your rooms are in, Professor. I'd hate for something to happen to you down here in my 'cozy' domain." The threat sounded idle, but with this snake you could hardly tell if he was docile or would strike at any moment. "Now, if you don't mind, I have papers to grade and other matters to attend to. Kindly show yourself out." He said dismissing her. _

_A slightly wicked smile played on her lips as she stood still in her place. "Oh, Severus," she said, purposely calling him by his first name and not "Professor". "While you may be finished with me, I am hardly through with you." Leaning forward, she put both palms flat on his desk and looked into his eyes. "I've allowed you to regale me with what you will not tolerate, and now you're going to listen to me." He opened his mouth as though he were going to object to her voicing her opinions, but she held up a hand and silenced him. "No, you had your say, it's my turn now. You have done nothing, from the time I arrived at this castle, to give me any reason to show you the respect that you assume you deserve. You have been condescending, obnoxious, rude, beligerent, and childish. I would have thought that sixteen years was enough time for you to have moved out of the past and realize that we are the adults now, Severus. Apparently I expected too much. You show your students no patience, you bully and demean them when they do seek aid, you are nothing but a bully in teacher's robes. You haven't left your own school years, Severus. You're still trapped upside down with your robes over your head and the school seeing your underwear. Well newsflash, Severus, that was years ago, you aren't a tortured student anymore and guess what? James and Sirius are both dead. The revenge, it's time to get over thoughts of that. Harry isn't James. So stop thinking of him as though he is. This is my warning to you, Severus, move past it before those memories eat you alive." She turned at this to walk away, but thought better of it and turned around again to face him. "One more thing, I honestly think that if you actually tried pretending you were a man instead of a school boy, that would probably scare your students more than all your sneers rolled into one." With that she turned to leave._

_She'd only taken her first step before she felt his hands on her shoulders forcing her to face him again. She opened her mouth to protest, but his lips crushed down on hers. He forced her back against the door to his office, the hard wood unforgiving against her back. His mouth wasn't loving or seductive, itwas demanding and cruel. Their teeth collided and their tongues dueled. Her hands twisted into his hair, pulling him harshly toward her. As their mouths fought, his hands roamed down the sides of her body to her waist. With a sharp tug he yanked her robes up, letting the cool air of the dungeons tease the warm skin of her calves. As the velvet robes slid higher exposing the smooth whiteness of her thighs, their kissing deepened and turned from aggression to raw need._

_Her hands slide into his hair, holding his mouth to her as his palms slid over the bare skin of her backside._

_"Well, well, well." He whispered against her lips, "I wonder what the headmaster and your puppy would think of the golden girl not wearing anything under her teaching robes?" _

_She glared at him before smiling slyly and answering. "Well, my 'puppy' wouldn't be too surprised, seeing as he's been under my robes quite a bit." _

_He glared back and crushed his mouth against hers again. His fingers dug into her pale skin and he pressed his body against hers letting her feel his hardness. She moaned against his lips, grinding back against him. Moving his mouth from hers, he flicked his tongue against her neck as his hands left her. She heard the rustle of robes and suddenly the warmth of his lower body pressed against her. _

_His breath played against the pulse beating at her neck as he spoke. "Surely the puppy would be upset to see who was under your robes now." It wasn't a question and he punctuated it with a bite to her neck. Maybe those vampire rumors weren't far off, she thought gasping at the pressure of his teeth. "_

_I doubt he'd be very calm seeing you acting so wantonly with me." His hardness pressed harder against her and she found herself pressing back, begging with her body for him to take her. He moved his lower half away slightly and held her tight against the door with his hands on her waist. He teased her lower jaw with his mouth and tongue making her whimper and press forward, hoping to come into contact with his lower half again. _

_"I want to hear you say it." He whispered, his breath hot against her skin. "Say you want me. Ask me to take you."_

_Part of her screamed for her to think of Remus and run the hell away, but the more primal part of her answered. "Please, Severus." Her hands ran through his hair as she whimpered for him to take her. _

_Smirking at her, he moved forward and slid slowly inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically as she ground her body down on his. Her arms went around his neck, her nails digging into the robe covering his shoulders. Bracing her back against the door, he began thrusting hard and fast as the room filled with the sounds of their animalistic coupling. His hands and fingers dug into her waist, certain to give her bruises later as his mouth found hers once again. Their moans were closer to screams as they both climaxed, her back slamming against the door one last time as they clung together. They panted, trying to get their breathing back to normal before they parted. _

_Severus pushed back, and turned from her. She heard him fixing his robes and muttering a cleaning charm to conceal what had just happened. She quickly did the same, feeling a mixture of extreme satisfaction and a hint of guilt. Shaking her head, she turned to walk out of the office, but was stopped by the sound of his voice. _

_"Professor?" He said, stopping her and forcing her to turn and face him. He held the book she'd walked in with in his hand. "This is yours, isn't it?" _

_She took it from him and muttered thanks. He smirked and said, "Well if that will be all, Professor, I do have grading to do." Dismissing her again, as though she were nothing but an inconvenient student. _

_She bit the inside of her cheek before answering him. "Of course, Professor. Goodbye." She turned to leave when his voice stopped her again. _

_"Do say hello to Lupin for me." She opened the door and walked out without saying anything. Dear Merlin, what had she done?_


	2. Facing Remus

-1Chapter Two: Facing Remus

Larentia wasted no time in returning to her own quarters after her argument with Snape. She nearly chuckled at that description. Argument? Is that what they're calling dallying in a coworker's office now? Hardly. Dear Merlin, what had she done?

Offering the password of "Lavender Dreams" to the portrait standing guard over her rooms, she entered quickly, hoping beyond hope that Remus wasn't inside. Luck was on her side and her rooms were empty. She rushed to her bathroom, praying that a long bath and concealment charms on her bruises would hide her earlier infidelity.

Tapping the faucets circling the large tub, she disrobed, tossing her charmed, but still soiled robe into the cleaning bin where they promptly disappeared. The mirror behind the tub proved to her that no charms could conceal what had happened. She was glowing like a witch who'd just had a most satisfying tumble. Her lips were swollen and a deeper red than usual. Her waist bore bruises from the branding of his fingers. Her neck, when she pulled her hair back, had a distinctive bite mark. Merciful Heavens, if Remus got within ten feet of her he'd know.

She slithered into the tub, casting concealment charms on her waist, hips and neck as the warm water engulfed her deliciously tired muscles. She could hardly believe that she'd ended up fucking Severus Bloody Snape in his office. What was she thinking? She hadn't been thinking of course, at least not rational thoughts. No, she was thinking of how he always smelled of sandalwood and caldrons. How he could turn her knees to jelly with a simple look or one of his trademark sneering comments. She lay her head back against the rim of the tub and remembered how Remus had teased her about her attraction to the bat-like Potions Master.

"Miss Dorrington, are you saying that you find vampires enchanting? Or is it the sneering that turns you to mush?" Remus' voice teased, as his hands slid through her hair.

"I already regret telling you, you know that, don't you?" She'd teased back, kissing his neck and inhaling his earthy smell.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she recalled how the teasing had led to them making love on the couch in her quarters. She wasn't crying just from guilt, but from not having enough guilt over what she'd done. In fact, she'd be hard pressed to promise that it wouldn't happen again. Already she was rehashing how his lean, hard body felt against her. She loved how he'd manhandled her, branded her with his teeth and fingers. It was so different from what she had with Remus.

"Lazing about in a bath so early?" Remus' voice broke through her reverie. She jumped, sloshing water out of the tub. "I'm sorry, I startled you."

He stepped closer, and she had to hold herself still. She hoped that the scented water had washed away Severus' scent. Remus' lycanthropy gave him more than excellent sense of scent and she just couldn't face dealing with a confession right now. His hands fell to her shoulders as she willed herself to act natural. She loved this man, this kind wonderful man.

"Are you alright, love? You seem tense and you've been crying. Have a run in with our favorite sour puss?" Her shoulders tensed at his teasing about Severus. "Larentia, is that it, what's wrong?"

His hands stilled and he looked down at her with concern filled eyes. Dear Sweet Merlin, she was going to destroy him if she told him.

"Nothing's wrong. I caught Sev-Snape glowering over Harry, Hermione and Ron earlier and had a bit of a brush with him," if that wasn't the under exaggeration of the century, "I'm just tired. And I missed you when you weren't here when I came in from classes." That's it, Larentia thought, lay the mush on thick, you twit.

Remus smiled down at her and she considered how she'd spend her eternity in Hellfire. She turned in the bath so she was facing him and ran her hands up his robe. What the Hell, if she was going, she was going to enjoy the trip.

He bent his head to hers and their lips met. Barely brushing his lips against hers, he pulled back, his hands around her neck. "You know the funniest thing about my condition? I could smell him on you before I even entered these rooms." She gasped as his hands tightened, not cutting off her breath, but showing his strength.

"Remus, I…"She started, but he cut her off with a glance.

"Was it good? Did it stand up to your fantasies?" His eyes weren't cold, which she found odd, until she realized she was seeing passion.

Biting her lip, she wasn't sure he really wanted to know what happened. "I, it, um…"

He leaned in and flicked a tongue against her lower lip. "Come now, tell me what it was like. Was he gentle? What am I thinking? Of course the crass bastard wouldn't be gentle. Did he hurt you?"

She sighed and resigned herself to telling the full story, hoping that the passion wasn't replaced by an urge for revenge.

"I did catch him taking points away from Harry and the others. I just couldn't stand watching him acting so smug, so I questioned him in front of them. Of course, that went over well," she smiled, remembering the withering look Severus gave her. Her hands started unbuttoning Remus' robes.

"He ordered me into his office and gave me a fairly long winded explanation about why I'm in no position to question him about anything and to be honest I'd had enough." Her fingers found skin and Remus sighed above her.

"I went off on him, love. I simply vented and turned to leave when his hands were on me. His lips were so hungry and his hands were hard and dug into my skin. I begged for him to take me, Remus, I begged." Her fingernails scraped his nipples on her way to push his robes off his shoulders.

"He wasn't gentle. He did hurt me, but it was the most exquisite hurt I've ever felt. I concealed the bruises and bite, would you like me to remove the enchantment so you can see how he branded me?" She leaned forward and licked at his hard nipple. Her voice sounded so husky from desire looking up she could see that it was having a desired effect on Remus as well.

His hands moved to her arms and he hoisted her out of the water. "Show me, I want to see his fingerprints on your skin."

Summoning her wand, she whispered the counter to the concealment charm. The bruises were deepening now, a violent purple against her pale skin. Her neck tingled where he'd bitten her. Remus' eyes burned into her skin, taking in the bruising and the bite. He tugged her hard against him and slammed his mouth down on hers instead of his normal sweet, slow kisses. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her and tasting Severus on her tongue.

Her hands trailed to his waist and worked at unbuckling his trousers. His hands met hers and stopped her from continuing. Larentia looked up at him and Remus smiled bending to lift her into his arms. He carried her to the bed chamber and tossed her wet body onto the four poster bed. She watched as he tore his remaining clothes from his body. He slid onto the foot of the bed, looking down at her.

"You begged him for it," Remus said, sliding his hand along her calf. "Begged him to fuck you." He lowered his head and kissed her ankle.

His mouth was warm and soft against her air cooled skin. Remus flicked his tongue out, licking up her inner calf.

"Oh Remus," she moaned as his lips slid higher up her leg. He stopped and looked up, eyes heavy lidded with lust. She bit down on her lower lip and arched her back offering herself to him.

"Now, now, love. You begged him, remember?" Remus teased, before landing a bite on her inner thigh. She moaned louder and reached down to slide her fingers into his hair. He licked where he'd bitten and skipping over her wet offering landed a kiss on her right inner thigh.

"Please, Remus, please." She whimpered, her hips arching.

"Please what, Larentia? Please stop?" He asked, nipping at her knee.

Her hands tightened in his hair and as she pushed at his head, she pleaded. "Taste me, Remus, please."

Smiling in an uncharacteristic smug way, Remus shifted until his face hovered over her dampness. He made a show of licking his lips before lowering his head to flick his tongue lightly against her swollen lips. Her hips bucked, and his hands went to her waist to hold her still. His tongue tunneled deeper, tasting her before he focused his attention on her clit. Sucking and licking, he felt her body tense and heard her cries above him. She rocked her hips against his tantalizing mouth. Her vocal abilities dwindled to allow only his name and random moaning to escape.

Her hands twisted in his hair, pulling as her orgasm coursed through her. She held his mouth to her, rocking against his lips and tongue as the aftershocks slowed to a hum. Her hands loosened their grip and she slumped back on the bed.

Remus raised himself up and looked down at his beloved stretched out like a pussy cat. Licking his lips, he leaned down to kiss her, sharing her taste with her. Their tongues teased as her hands found new strength and slid down his back to cradle his backside.

She shifted, raising up and pushing on his chest to get him to lie back on the pillows. Larentia kissed him again, sliding her body over to straddle his stomach. She slowly kissed her way down his neck, stopping to lick and nip at the curve joining neck to shoulder. He sighed contently as her lips and tongue worked down his chest and she moved her body lower. For one blissful moment her heat slid over his hard length, but then she moved lower, her stomach and breasts taking place of that warm welcome. Her mouth found him, sucking the swollen head into a second hot cavern. He fought to lay still, wanting to feel her mouth around him.

"Did you do this to him? Did you use your talented cock-sucking mouth on his hard cock?" Remus' explicit talking was new, but it managed to make them both hotter. Soon his swollen head was bouncing off the back of her throat as her teeth grazed the shaft. His hands found the back of her head and he held her in place as his hips thrust up to her hungry mouth. He stopped as he felt the first pre-cum ooze from his slit. Her tongue flicked, licking it up as he pulled from her mouth.

Remus moved from beneath her, but stilled her when she moved to lay down. He moved behind her, his hands cupping her hips. On her knees she presented him with a most pleasing sight, her wet lips glistening and offering him a warm sheath for his hardness. Leaning into her, he pressed himself into her opening. He curved over her, sucking on the back of her neck before he surged forward burying himself to the hilt. She arched back, rolling her hips as he filled her. His fingers dug into her already bruised hips as he thrust harder and quicker into her. One hand slithered up to cup her breast and tweak her nipple as he moved faster toward his orgasm. Her hand slid down to feel their joining bodies.

"Was it hard like this, or did he fuck you while looking into your eyes?" Remus moaned, as his pre-cum oozed from him. He leaned down and flicked his tongue against her neck as he came. She clenched her inner muscles around him, holding his pulsing length as her own orgasm rolled over her.

They fell forward, her face down on the pillows as Remus' weight pressed down on her. Their breathing slowly regulated as they lay connected still. He rolled over sliding from her body and bringing her to lay in the crook of his arm. Remus kissed her cheek and as they lay together.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Larentia whispered, the guilt washing over her anew.

Remus sighed, holding her closer. "I know, love, I know. But can you say it ended badly? In fact, I'm anticipating it happening again."


	3. Chapter 3

-1I want to thank everyone for their input about where to take these three characters. I'm sorry, but I really don't see Remus and Severus "sharing" a woman together. At least not without their wands taken away. Anyway here's what I've decided to do with them, hope you approve.

Oh and for the reviewer that was upset with Larentia's actions, I apologize, but unlike Severus and Remus she is my own creation and is meant to be imperfect.

Chapter 4

Severus Snape stalked the dark corridors of the castle. He hoped to come across a curfew breaking student to take his aggression out on. Surely some "courageous" Gryfindor could be found flaunting their disrespect for the rules of the school. Hell, Potter and his merry gang of troublemakers had made it their hobby to disregard the rules.

Thinking of Potter forced the reason for his current foul mood back to the forefront of his mind. The silly chit, "Professor" Dorrington. After their confrontation-Dear Merlin his robes were getting tight-she'd practically paraded her happy relationship with that creature nonstop. He'd been certain, with Lupin's keen sense of smell, there'd be trouble in paradise. He snorted. Trouble? He'd expected a bloodbath, or at least a reason to finally use his wand against the werewolf. Instead, if possible, the pup was more enchanted with the witch than before. And to top it off, she was keeping her distance from him. He'd expected awkwardness on her part, but she was damn near ignoring him.

He turned a corner and was disappointed by the lack of errant student bodies to punish. He thought back to their face off in his office. Severus recalled how she met his every move, thrust for thrust and flick for flick. Her body was so pliant. Her mouth begged for silencing and he'd only chanced using one of his favorite methods to do so. He twitched the hand holding his wand. Oh the things he could do to silence that mouth. Severus let a small groan escape. It was useless, Larentia Dorrington was avoiding him and he was certainly not going to go chasing after her like a love starved pup.

Severus turned another corner and was rewarded by movement in front of him. Sneering he raised his wand.

"Stop right there," he ordered and the figure stopped.

He took his time approaching the unfortunate rule breaker. The better to savor these moments leading up to punishment. Whomever it was had dressed to leave the castle, wearing a long deep red velvet cloak with the hood covering their head. They had their back to him. He was a foot from the figure when he stopped and schooled his features into perfected glower mode.

"Turn around and explain why you are out after curfew."

The figure slowly turned and lowered the hood. Golden green eyes looked up in the light of his wand as her fiery curls created a halo around her face.

"Good evening, Severus." Larentia offered quietly.

Severus basked in this opportunity. Finally he had her, he glanced around to be sure, alone.

"Miss Dorrington, what brings you out of your rooms at this hour?" He asked, deliberately leaving off the "Professor".

She arched a perfect eyebrow, clearly noticing his blatant disrespect. Inwardly Severus smirked. She was a lovely witch, but angry her beauty was a force to be reckoned with.

"I hardly think my nocturnal wanderings are of concern to you, _Professor._" She turned to walk away, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Is there something else?"

Severus gave her question a moment's consideration before yanking her to him. He checked to be sure they were still alone and pushed her against the wall. Pressing his body to hers, he lowered his head to her ear. "Yes there's something else." He whispered, flicking his tongue against the soft shell. "Have you forgotten the last time you turned your back on me? Perhaps you need a reminder."

She wiggled against him and turned her face toward his neck. Her teeth grazed his pulse, answering his challenge. He moved to capture her lips. She met him in the kiss and again their tongues dueled. His hands slid over the velvet of the cloak and he wondered what she was wearing under it. She pulled back and he quirked an eyebrow.

"My rooms. They're just behind that portrait." She pointed a shaking hand toward a painting of a reclining woman reading. He stepped back and waited for her to open the doorway. "Lavender Dreams," she whispered and he thought that she needn't fear he'd ever be tempted to use that password. She stood aside for him to enter first and for a moment he forgot his earlier delivery of the Wolfsbane potion to Lupin.

"It's a full moon. He-he's not here," she reminded him as red creeped up her cheeks.

Severus entered her private rooms and didn't hide his curiosity. Professors' rooms weren't high on his list of places to visit, but he noticed hers were a true reflection of the woman or-as his gaze noticed a ratty sweater he knew was Lupin's- the couple that resided within. Her ever present books covered every available surface and part of the floor. The sofa and chairs were matching midnight blue Queen Anne fashion. In fact, the room was predominately blue, black and silver. That's correct, she'd been in Ravenclaw as a student. Severus shook himself. None of this mattered. He was here to bed the witch not get to know her better.

"Come here," he ordered and after a second's hesitation she obeyed. Perhaps the chit could learn.

Cupping her chin, he raised her head and stared into her eyes. She swallowed hard and licked her lips. He took the invitation and dipped his head. The kiss was different from the others they'd shared. Instead of consuming them, it was slow and exploring. He noticed that she tasted of vanilla and strawberries. She sighed under his lips and he nipped gently at her full lower lip then flicked his tongue against it. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, hanging on to him as though she was having trouble standing. His lips slid into a smirk and deepened the kiss, stoking the fire that he knew was beginning to burn.

He pulled away and looked down at her, at her kiss swollen lips and her hooded eyes. He moved a hand to the cloak's top clasp and began removing the decedent fabric to see what was beneath it. After four clasps were released he realized she was completely bare underneath and it took all of his willpower to not charm it off of her. By the sixth clasp he could slide the cloak from her shoulders and watch it pool at her feet.

"Now, I wonder, where were you going in the dead of night naked under your cloak? Especially on the night of a full moon." He said, running his forefinger across her collarbone and raising her chin so she had to look into his eyes. "Or do you normally have nocturnal prowlings in such a state of undress?"

She swallowed, but didn't lower her gaze. "I was looking for you, Severus."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five: Something A Little Different

Severus paused, unsure he heard her correctly.

"I mean it," she whispered, immodest in her nudity. "I was looking for you."

He looked down into her eyes and saw his own lust reflected. He drunk in her unabashed presentation of her body. The rosy tips of her breasts, the simple flair of her hips, Merlin she was lovely. Lovely and looking for him.

"It would appear that you've found me." He smirked. Tracing his fingertip down her neck and across her collarbone, he had little doubt why she'd been searching for him. There was more to the story, of that he was fairly certain, but the time for questions would come later.

She was biting her lip as his fingertip made a slow trip down her arm. She wasn't prepared for this, this slowness. She'd expected another slam against the door, quick and fulfilling. He was showing tenderness she hadn't known he possessed. His hand slithered from her hand to her waist, cradling her as his thumb tested the softness. She shivered, not from cold, but from anticipation.

Severus was in no hurry. With her pup predisposed for the evening, they had all night to explore each other and he fully intended to take advantage of the time. While holding her waist with one hand, the other slithered up the soft flesh of her stomach. Playing along her ribs, he watched her closed eyes and listened to her shallow breathing. A small whimper escaped from her lips when he cupped her breast, testing the weight in his hand before teasing the hardened nipple with the calloused pad of his thumb.

"Open your eyes, look at me," he softly commanded. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look into his. He couldn't resist kissing her again, even as he lightly pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped into his mouth and stepped closer to him. His free hand wandered down her stomach toward the small patch of fiery curls nestled between her legs. He pulled his mouth back and her eyes automatically opened as his hand cupped her sex. His middle finger slid along the swollen lips, parting her to feel her wetness. She whimpered as his finger teased at her bud before slipping inside of her warm opening.

Her breathing was erratic as he played with her. Her hand moved to grip his arm as her knees grew weak. His fingers worked magic on her, sliding between her silky walls as his thumb found her nub and massaged in circles. She cried out his name as an orgasm washed over her. He removed his hand from her sex and picked her up into his arms. Walking into the bedchamber, he muttered an incantation and candles flamed to life. He sat her down on the large canopied bed, pushing the thought of her and Lupin tumbling here out of his mind. He didn't want to think of her with Lupin, not even in the most innocent of thoughts.

She sat up and looked into his hooded black eyes. Her hands itched to rid him of the dark robes that were his signature. She reached up to the collar of his robes and with trembling fingers started unbuttoning his many buttons. He watched her work, not offering help to make his undressing go faster. Her fingers trembled as her mind cursed the use of so many buttons before she remembered she was a witch. Stopping, she summoned her wand and within a few moments of whispered incantations he was as bare as she was. He smirked down at her and she blushed, realizing this was the first time she really got to see his naked body.

He was lean, not skinny as one would assume, and toned. His pale skin making his dark hair and eyes stand out that much more. From a patch of matching black hair rose his cock, hard and impressive. The purple head begged to be sucked, but she didn't want to rush, not after he'd slowly tortured her. His left arm caught her eye and she unashamedly took his hand in hers and turned his arm over to see the mark better. He made to tug his hand from her grasp, but she did the unthinkable, lowering her head to flick her tongue against the magic ink that burned and flowed beneath his skin. He cupped her cheek in his hand and took her lips in another slow kiss, still in shock of her reaction to the Dark Mark.

She pulled away from the kiss and smoother her hands along his shoulders and down his arms. Swallowing hard, she pulled at him to join her on the bed. The same bed she shared with Remus. She watched as he lay back against the pillows, his dark hair falling back from his face. She moved up until her face was inches from his and traced his cheeks and chin with her fingers. Larentia teased his lips with her own, pulling back from a true kiss. Her lips made a steady trail down his chin, neck and chest. She stopped long enough to flick her tongue against his pebble-like nipples, looking up into his face to gauge his reactions.

He watched her, tasting his skin, flicking along his body like she had the Dark Mark. She wasn't repulsed by him. In fact, she seemed to be worshiping him, with her mouth and touch. A rugged gasp escaped him as her tongue found his belly button, and she rewarded him with one of her breathtaking smiles.

She shifted, setting on her knees between his spread legs. She looked up, joining gazes with him as her hand found his shaft. He arched into the warmth of her hand, and had trouble laying still as she stroked him. Maintaining eye contact, she lowered her head and flicked her tongue snake like against his swollen head. He hissed as her mouth enveloped him in hot wetness. His hips raising off the mattress, his hands finding her hair and holding her head to him. She glanced up at him as she sucked at him, watching him watch her as her mouth filled with him. She took all of him, his head touching the back of her throat repeatedly. Only the thought of taking her, having her scream his name, gave him the strength to pull back from her talented mouth.

He pulled her up his body until she was straddling him. Their mouths met in mutual need as he buried himself within her in one thrust. She pulled from his kiss and sat up, tossing her head back as she rolled her hips. He let her set the pace, watching her back arch as she rode him, his hands finding her breasts and cupping them. He thrust up into her body as her body rolled in waves over his. Soon she was panting and her hips were doing figure eights over his impaling member.

Her head fell back as she moaned his name. Severus seized the opportunity and rolled her over onto her back, pining her to the bed with his body. His hands slid up her legs, cupping her rounded ass as he pulled himself nearly from her body before surging back in. The long, slow strokes were driving her mad, her fingernails scratching down his back as she whispered his name up to him as though in prayer. She bit her lip as he crushed down into her, thrusting faster and harder, building a tempo sure to drive her over the edge. He felt her walls clench around him as another wave of ecstacy hit her and he stopped holding back, giving in to his own flood of orgasm.

He fell forward, on top of her, nestled between her thighs. Their breathing slowed and he felt her tongue flick against his sweat coated shoulder. Sighing he rolled over, bringing her to cuddle along his side. Her head rested on his shoulder as they came down from the aftershocks of their love making.

"That was," Larentia started, finally trusting her voice, "amazing."

He gave an out of character chuckle, and shifted to his side to look into her eyes. He lowered his mouth to kiss her before pulling back and cupping her cheek.

"And we have the rest of the night ahead of us," he whispered as she shivered in anticipation.

Hours later, after a decadent bath that ended with Severus taking her from behind as she gripped the side of the tub. Another tumble on the bed, that wasn't nearly as slow as their first time. A midnight snack, with each other being the main course. They fell back into bed exhausted. Severus found himself cradling her in his arms, something he'd be hard pressed to remember doing with any of the other "ladies" he'd had sex with over the years. Pressing his nose into her lavender scented hair, he fell into one of the few untroubled sleeps he'd had in his life.

The sun didn't wake him the next morning. Neither did the birds with their infernal chirping. No, a shadow falling over the bed and a gruff voice was his alarm clock. He looked up into the murderous eyes of Remus Lupin, holding not only his own wand, but Severus' as well. And both were pointed at his head.

"Would you care to tell me, what the bloody hell you're doing in my bed?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Would you care to tell me, what the bloody hell you're doing in my bed?"

Severus considered his options. He was naked. His wand was in the paws of a man just coming down from a werewolf transformation. Larentia stirred and snuggled closer to Severus' neck. Oh, right, and I'm holding the wolf's naked girlfriend in my arms. Barring taking a chance at convincing Lupin to a battle of fisticuffs, he had his options down to being cursed into a bloody mess. On the upshot, Lupin would no doubt wind up in Azkaban. Considering he'd probably be dead, he couldn't linger on that rosy outcome.

"I believe," Remus ground out of thin lined lips, "I asked you a question, Snape."

Well, Lupin's lost his attempts at being friendly, calling me "Snape" instead of "Severus". What the bloody hell is wrong with me? A man just this side of bestial has two wands pointed at my head and all I can think is ridiculous thoughts. Larentia shifted again, turning onto her side and wiggled her soft, rounded behind against his crotch. Dear Merlin, he nearly rolled his eyes, he was getting hard.

"Snape," Remus' voice growled. "I'm losing patience."

"Lupin," Severus was shocked to hear his voice so calm. Years of facing the darkest of wizards must have prepared him for all types of stressful situations. "It would appear that I was sleeping in your bed." She wiggled back against him again and he found himself wondering if he could enter her from this position without Lupin being the wiser. He fought back a groan at this thought, certain now that his brain was absolute mush so the wands might not be such a threat.

Remus gave a humorless laugh. "Do I really look that stupid? I can _smell_ the sex on you."

His laugh drew a moan from Larentia. She arched and stretched, causing the blanket covering her to fall from her breasts. Severus saw Lupin's eyes flash at seeing her naked flesh. Great, he thought, first he's going to kill me then he's going to ravish her while my body's still warm. Lupin's gaze refocused on Severus with a glare and he could hardly blame him. The thought of Larentia being intimate with Lupin made his insides churn and thoughts of undetectable poisons to spring to mind. He was surprised Lupin had bother waking him, instead of hitting him with a curse while his defenses were completely down. It's what he would have done. In fact, he was wishing he'd slipped in a heavy addition of Belladonna to that last dose of Wolfsbane. Not only would he not be in the current situation, but he'd have Larentia all to himself. This last thought gave him a pause. Where did that come from? This was nothing more than a convenient and casual tumble, wasn't it? She moaned and shifted closer to him. He reached down and pulled the blanket back up, covering her exposed skin. Whatever this was, it wasn't simple.

He looked back at Lupin and realized what was holding him back from firing off a double wanded curse. He couldn't risk a spell hitting Larentia. She was too close to chance it. For once, since this bizarre standoff began, he was thankful for his position on the bed. If nothing else it was saving him from pain, if not death.

Lupin's eyes burned on the hand that was still resting on Larentia's chest. His glare deepened and the hand holding the wands shook.

"Quit touching her," he growled. "Get out of the bed and stop hiding behind her, you cowardly bastard."

Severus' anger flared. Who was this pathetic mongrel to be ordering him to do anything? Cowardly was he? Funny that, Severus wasn't the one who snuck up on a sleeping body with two wands. Forgetting that he was taking advantage of his position on the bed, he sat up and stepped to the floor. He was still unarmed, not to mention naked, but he damn sure wasn't hiding behind a sleeping woman.

His weight and warmth leaving the bed woke Larentia. Her face, soft from sleep, broke into a smile as she saw him standing beside the bed.

"Severus," she said, sitting up. "Come back to bed."

He didn't answer, looking instead to Remus whose eyes darkened at the loving invitation. She turned, following his gaze, and gave a startled gasp when she saw Remus standing there holding two wands and looking murderous. This was definitely a different reaction from the last time she and Severus had an encounter. Gone was the look of passion, in its place was a rage she felt as well as saw.

"Remus?" She whispered, reaching toward him.

He shot her a cold look and her heart stopped. She'd never seen him like this. She grew afraid for Severus. He was unarmed and Remus looked so dangerous.

As Lupin's attention was focused on Larentia, Severus took the time to pull on his outer robes. Feeling at least slightly less exposed, he listened as Larentia tried to talk Lupin out of any plans for inflicting pain.

"Remus, please. Put the wands down and talk to me." She was trembling as she held the covers tight to her body.

"_Talk? _You want me to _talk_ to you?" Remus repeated, spitting his words at her like venom. "What should we talk about? About how you brought this greasy bastard here, to our home? Or how you did it while I was being ripped through a transformation, alone in the Shrieking Shack with only my own howls to keep me company?"

"Remus," she pleaded, tears burning her eyes. "Before..."

"Before," he cut her off, "he fucked you in his office. He fucked you and dismissed you. This," he waved the wands, "is a far different situation. I see no bruising, no signs of a quick, hard fuck. No, I think last night was something far removed from the first time he took you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks. He was right. Last night was nothing like the first time in Severus' office. She was so afraid of the man before her, a fear she would have thought impossible to feel for Remus.

Severus watched the two of them. Realization dawned on him. Lupin did know about the first time. Knew and hadn't cared, at least not when he believed it was nothing more than a carnal urge. This, however, night long lovemaking was completely unacceptable to Lupin. This threatened him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Larentia's wand on the table by the bed. He moved toward the night stand, but the movement caught Lupin's eye. He turned back to Severus and uttered the stunning spell. Larentia, seeing what was about to happen, dodged into the spell's path.

Time slowed as the dual flashes of red light hit her straight in the bare skin of her chest. She was thrown sideways off the bed, hitting the hard castle wall before sliding unconscious to the floor. A drop of blood escaped from the corner of her mouth as both Severus and Remus rushed to her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Time slowed as the dual flashes of red light hit her straight in the bare skin of her chest. She was thrown sideways off the bed, hitting the hard castle wall before sliding unconscious to the floor. A drop of blood escaped from the corner of her mouth as both Severus and Remus rushed to her side.

Severus felt the side of her neck and found the faintest of pulses. He looked up at Remus, still holding both wands in his hand and looking both sick and guilty. He fought the urge to kill him on the spot as he pulled his wand away. Later for revenge, first get Larentia help. He whispered a spell over her and her body was instantly wrapped in a soft lavender robe. Another incantation and she hovered, as though on a stretcher, before him. He rose and pointed her body toward the door. He followed as she floated into the sitting room, hovering at the portrait hole. He paused, looking back at the stricken Lupin.

"You, Lupin, are coming with us." He waited until Lupin was standing beside him to open the portrait hole and guide Larentia's body through.

They walked in silence, two condemned men and what appeared to be a corpse. Luckily it was very early on a weekend, so there were no nosy children occupying the halls they took toward the Hospital Wing. Severus' mind worked, feeling as much guilt in Larentia's condition as the werewolf beside him. If only he hadn't went for her wand, if only he hadn't given into temptation the night before, she'd still be. He shook off the thought. She was alive, he'd felt her pulse, weak though it was. Surely Madame Pomfrey would be able to heal her. He vowed that he'd do anything in his power to help her make Larentia right again.

Beside him, Remus was lost in his own thoughts of guilt and shame. He had told her he anticipated her dallying with Severus again. She was right on that count. If only he'd been able to control his temper, but seeing her with him, in their bed, he shuddered. She'd been so scared of him. Instead of her fear tempering his anger, it had fed it, made him feel more powerful. He shouldn't have attacked Severus, should have known that she would step in. Now she was, he looked at her prone body, so still. Surely she was alive, but he hadn't checked. Only Severus had the inspiration to check for a pulse and he hadn't said if she were, but he definitely would have said something if she wasn't, wouldn't he have?

The trip to the Hospital seemed to go on forever in the silence of the castle. Finally they arrived outside the doors. Severus stepped in front of Larentia's body and opened the doors. He waved her body inside as Madame Pomfrey rushed up from her office.

"Professor Snape, what on earth?" She asked, looking at the levitated body of Larentia. "Put her over there," she said, motioning to an empty bed to the side of the door.

He carefully lowered her to the bed and stepped away, letting Madame Pomfrey get closer to her. She muttered spells, examining Larentia's still form.

"How did this happen?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of her patient.

Severus saw Remus about to speak, but he stopped him with a glare. "It was, she was hit with two Stunning spells. Her chest was bare at the time." He said, leaving out the details for the main causes. Knowing that Remus had caught him and Larentia after a long night would hardly help in healing her.

Madame Pomfrey shot him a look, but said nothing. She continued casting spells to gauge the extent of the damage. She tsked when her examination yielded broken ribs, a punctured lung, bruised kidneys, not to mention a concussion. She looked up at the two men watching her and wondered for a moment what the real story was behind these injuries. Putting it out of her head, she rushed to her cabinet for several bottles of potions along with salves and bandages. It wouldn't be an easy journey out of danger, but it could be done.

"Come here, one of you." She ordered. Severus stepped up, and she thrust two bottles of potions in his hands. "Give her the purple one first, then wait five minutes and give her the yellow." She watched for a moment while he tenderly lifted Larentia's head and tilted the first potion into her open lips. Turning to Remus, she dictated, "You, Floo the Headmaster. He'll want to know of this accident."

Remus walked to the fireplace with lead legs. Picking up a handful of Floo powder, he tossed it into the fireplace and stuck his head inside while saying "Headmaster's Office". Dumbledore was seated at his desk when the fire roared to life. He turned to the flames and waited while Remus informed him of Larentia's condition. He nodded to Remus and he pulled out of the flames shaking. Did he imagine it, or did Dumbledore look more than just disappointed in learning that Larentia was injured?

"If you're finished with that, come here." Madame Pomfrey called.

He walked back to Larentia's bed and saw that Severus still held her head in his arm. Part of his anger reared back to life, but his guilt at causing her condition stamped it out. Madame Pomfrey was handing him salve and instructing him to smooth it over her ribs as she enchanted bandages to weave around her body. Severus was giving her the second potion, careful not to drip any outside her mouth. He slowly lowered her head back to the pillow, smoothing her hair away from her face. Madame Pomfrey levitated her body again, this time smoothing salve on her lower back before wrapping more bandages around. She carefully lowered her back to the bed and with a flick of her wand a blanket fell over her body to her neck.

She motioned for them to walk away from the bed as Professor Dumbledore walked in. His usual twinkling eyes were shadowed as he looked at the two men with Madame Pomfrey. He looked up, glancing at the bed where Larentia lay, then back to their guilty faces.

"Madame Pomfrey, what is Professor Dorrington's condition?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from Remus and Severus.

"I was just about to tell these two, actually. She's had quite a trauma. She has several broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. She also has two bruised kidneys and a concussion. That's not even considering the pain she's in from being hit by dual Stunning spells." She looked over her shoulder at the unconscious woman. "It's lucky she's not conscious. It will take several days for her internal injuries to heal, her bones are already mending."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "She'll be unconscious for some time then?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded as she answered. "Yes, I'll also be keeping her sedated. It's easier for the body to heal without the mental trauma to interfer."

"Very well," he said, turning toward the doors. "Gentlemen, I'll ask to you accompany me back to my office."

Severus felt like a chastised school boy and had a feeling it was only going to get worse. He followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital with Remus closely behind him. The only good thing in all this was that he hadn't been the one to actually been the spell caster. However, he was hardly innocent in the entire fiasco. At least Larentia was going to be alright. His mind whirled considering the alternative.

They marched silently to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password and they all stepped onto the moving stairs. Inside his office, he walked behind his desk and sat down, waiting for them to sit in the two chairs before him.

"Would the two of you care to explain to me how my goddaughter came to be so injured?" His voice remained quiet, but they didn't miss him calling Larentia his goddaughter. Neither had known, she'd said nothing. "I'm waiting."

Severus found that his voice wasn't capable of working at the moment. His _goddaughter_? Bloody hell, I've shagged Dumbledore's goddaughter. He noticed that Remus was no closer to answering than he was. He wondered if he'd known, then internally smacked his own forehead. Of course he knew, they were a couple after all. How would they explain this whole situation to a man with that connection to her? It would have been awkward enough with him just being the Headmaster.

Remus tried to wrap his head around this new bit of information. His _goddaughter_? She'd never said, never mentioned that little tidbit. And Dumbledore, knowing that he was what he was, he'd never spoken against their relationship. Dear Merlin, he's going to want to kill me when he learns what I've done. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to tell it anyway.

"Professor, sir," he started. "You see, I came back from last night's transformation and found..."

"He found me, Headmaster," Snape said, finding his voice. "With Larentia."

Dumbledore said nothing, letting his silence show he expected more.

"They were, I mean to say," Remus considered how to explain just what he walked into, without having to explain that Larentia had sex.

"We'd been intimate, sir." Severus helped. "Lupin found us together in bed."

A nod was all the push they received.

"I was angry, so very angry to find him in our bed. I'd picked up his wand and held it in my hand with my own. I'm not sure what I planned on doing, to be honest, but keeping his wand seemed important." Remus' remembered how he'd felt when he first saw them together, holding each other. "He woke up, or I woke him up, I can't remember. I threatened him, told him to get out of the bed, away from her. He did, but she woke up. She tried to calm me down, tried to talk me into putting down the wands. I saw him move, he was going for her wand and I just reacted. I raised the wands and said the Stunning spell. She jumped in front of him, and the spells hit her." Remus looked down, tears in his eyes as he saw her thrown from the bed, saw her hit the wall.

"I shouldn't have reached for her wand," Severus said, shaking his head. "If only I'd just stood still, maybe..."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him. Taking a breath he glanced at each man in turn. "It seems to me that there are no innocent parties in this. Not even, it would seem, Larentia." He lowered his gaze to the desktop. "I'm very disappointed in you, in all of you. Go, please." He hadn't raised his voice, but the order wasn't one that either man cared to question. They rose and retreated.

Dumbledore, alone in his office, pulled open one of his desk drawers. He pulled from it an oval silver frame. The picture inside depicted a much younger Larentia, smiling and waving. How she'd always made such rational decisions, he thought, until now. He sighed and sat the picture on his desk, studying it.

"Larentia, what were you thinking, my dear?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Madame Pomfrey watched the two wizards sitting on either side of her patient's bed. Both had come baring flowers and both had remained silent since entering. They, in turns, glared at one another or watched the still features of the unconscious woman lying on the bed between their chairs. It was one of the oddest situations she'd ever come to witness within the halls of Hogwarts. Shaking her head, she went back to reading an article on healing youthful accidents from harmful potions.

Severus shot a glare at Lupin sitting at Larentia's bedside as though he weren't the reason she lay there. He tore his gaze away and focused on her face, soft as it was when she'd woken up in her rooms before... Gods, he was being driven mad just remembering the day before. He wished he could have stayed away, busied himself with potions preparations or grading, but the thought of not being by her side ate away at him. He needed to be here, near her. When she woke up, he vowed, he was going to take the time to get to know her. Really know her. Even if she chose to stay with Lupin, the brute, he wanted to know everything about her. Like her favorite flower, he looked at the cluster of lavender he'd brought with him. Would she like the lavender? He knew she liked the scent, her hair smelled of lavender, but did she like the flower itself?

He was rather shocked that he cared. That he would bother to want to know anything at all about her. It had been years since he had wanted to know someone. Years since his heart broke into a million pieces after one word was spoken without thoughts of its consequences. His eyes caressed Larentia's face. He remembered her from his school days, well remembered a shadow of her. She was two years younger than he was, in a different house, and definitely not part of either his crowd or the crowd that tormented him. No, he'd not paid the least bit of attention to her then, so focused was he on Lily and the Marauders, not to mention his own dark aspirations. For once, Lily's memory wasn't haunting him. He felt a sort of peace, as though Lily herself were giving her blessings for him to continue on with Larentia. As though he'd finally earned the right to be happy.

As Snape sat, lost in his own thoughts, Remus fought back the urge to crawl into bed next to Larentia. He wanted to be nearer her, to be touching her, to make everything better. The guilt he felt at what he'd done was nagging at him. He couldn't believe how angry he'd been. Couldn't believe that he would ever raise a wand in anger near her, let alone cause her a moment's pain. But the proof lay on the bed beside him

He looked up at the small earthenware vase of wildflowers he'd brought her. He remembered how they'd taken a walk earlier in the year, before the weather changed. Remembered wandering into the Dark Forest and finding a clearing littered with wildflowers where they'd made love and she'd plucked a few to take back to her rooms to remind her of their time spent there. One part of him hoped for more times like that one, while another more reasonable part knew those carefree days were past them. How could she ever look at him with anything other than loathing? He'd only proven his argument for why they shouldn't be together in the first place. He was part dark creature, and she would never be truly safe with him.

So lost in their own thoughts, neither man noticed Dumbledore until he stood beside Tia's head. Conjuring a simple crystal vase, he placed the three white lilies he held before setting it between the two other floral offerings. He let his hand fall to her cheek in a fatherly gesture before turning to face Remus and Severus. Keeping his voice low, he asked them both to accompany him to his office again.

Once ensconced in the Headmaster's office, surrounded by dozing portraits, Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a setting of tea appeared before them. He gestured to them to help themselves to a cup after taking his own cup.

"I realize Larentia's condition is not easy for either of you," he started, adding an obscene amount of sugar cubes to his cup. "However, I'd like to remind you both of the nature of Hogwarts. While it's still weekend, her absence has not gone unnoticed. Tomorrow, when classes are again in session, it will be fully noticed by all the students and teachers. Of course, everyone will be told that she's in the Hospital, there's no point in denying that fact. The nature of the school, as I mentioned, is one of gossip and innuendo. Already, the students and teachers that have noticed her absence will have also noticed the two of you entering the Hospital. Soon the stories will begin." He stopped, letting this settle in their minds.

"All three of you will be the subjects of such gossip. As you should already know, there are no secrets in Hogwarts. I won't say you shouldn't visit Tia, I will however, ask that you consider both your own and Tia's reputations."

Remus and Severus listened and understood immediately. Of course the students and teachers would notice her absence. Even if she wasn't as popular as she was, they'd notice her being gone. Being that she was popular among staff and students alike, there would be more than a passing interest into what put her into the hospital. Even though they'd noticed no one on their trip to the Hospital with her unconscious body, the portraits had, and they weren't known for their discretion. Both could have groaned outloud, realizing how right Dumbledore was.

Lupin will be thought some gallant hero, saving her from my greasy clutches, Severus' mind growled.

Remus thought about facing all the sympathetic faces and his guilty conscience nearly made him physically ill.

Dumbledore watched the men digest his words, ignoring their cups. He truly understood how difficult the situation was for both of them, but they had to be prepared for what was to come. Better they were forewarned facing the curious staff and students.

"Now then, there was another reason I brought you both here. Larentia's classes will need covered. Remus, I know I asked you here for Order business, but I must ask you to take her classes." Both men started to protest, but he held up an impatient hand. "Perhaps I should make myself clear. I'm not actually asking, I'm ordering. Because of the two of you, I'm a teacher short. Remus, you've taught here before. I know you feel the parents and governors would disapprove, but I'm not offering you a permanent position. And you, Severus, you are to hold back the obvious animosity you feel for Remus while he's teaching. Unlike how you behaved the last time he taught here." The tone of his voice broached no argument and both men nodded their reluctant acceptance.

"Difficult choices are coming, gentlemen. Perhaps if you both tried to see things from each other's prospective instead of assuming the other's wrong simply because that's how you've always believed, things would not have deteriorated so far." He looked into each man's eyes in turn, seemingly seeing straight through them. "Perhaps you'd see that you're not so very different after all. Your school days are behind you, keep them there."

Severus stared at the Headmaster. That was practically the same thing Larentia had said the first time they'd been together. Surely he didn't know. No, of course he didn't. It was just an oft repeated mantra to keep him from holding grudges against any member of Potter Senior's merry gang of hoodlums.

"I won't ask you both what your intentions are for Tia. I will, however, ask you to consider just what it is that you want from her, what type of relationship you expect. She deserves the best she can have, but so do both of you." He raised an eyebrow behind his half-moon glasses. "Now, I don't think I have to say that I will not be happy should either of you _intentionally_ hurt her."

Both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats under Dumbledore's gaze. Of course they knew he'd be unhappy if they hurt her. He wasn't exactly a bundle of merriment right now, was he?

"I think that will be all for today, Professors. Might I suggest you both retire to your rooms to prepare for tomorrow? I feel it will be a long day for both of you." He said, dismissing them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A week went by with Remus covering Larentia's History of Magic classes and smiling through the many offered well wishes and sympathy. Severus, on the other hand, spent the week teaching the same lot of dunderheads while grinding his teeth through many overheard stories about his cowardly attack on a woman who spurned his advances. As predicted, Lupin was the quiet hero, saving her from a much worse fate in the nick of time.

Larentia, they both learned during separate visits to her bedside, now littered with cards and gifts from students for her speedy recovery, was healing wonderfully. She should be waking soon, they were told. Both felt lighter knowing she really was doing well. They also increased their visits, each hoping he'd be there when her eyes opened.

The morning Larentia actually woke up, neither Remus nor Severus were present. Actually it was by chance that even Madame Pomfrey was near her bed at the time. A harried student had burst in moments before bearing chocolate frogs and a get well card, muttering about her being his favorite professor. The mediwitch had unburdened him of his load and sent him on his way to class. That's how she came to be at Larentia's bedside, having examined her a few hours earlier, arranging the overflow of get well gifts and cards. She might have missed it entirely had Larentia not raised her hand to her chest as though in pain. Taking a closer look at her patient, she noticed her partially opened eyes and witnessed her licking her lips.

"You'll be needing some water," Madame Pomfrey announced, drawing Larentia's attention. She tried to speak, but was silenced by a shake of the older witch's head. "Your throat is very dry from lack of use, take some water, then you can talk."

Madame Pomfrey helped Larentia into sitting position and magically adjusted the bed to support her. Then she poured water from a nearby pitcher into a glass she conjured. Larentia hadn't realized just how thirsty she was until the cool liquid touched her tongue. She tried to gulp greedily, but her caretaker pulled the cup away, shaking her head.

"Not too fast," she kindly ordered. She held the cup back to Larentia's lips and this time she slowly drank her fill. Replacing the glass with the pitcher, she turned back to her patient. "Now then, what was it you wanted to say?"

Larentia cleared her throat, testing for tenderness. Feeling none, she smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"How long have I been here? In the hospital, I mean." She asked, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

Madame Pomfrey smiled back at her. "Only a little more than a week. I'm afraid you'll have to spend a few days more, just for observation."

"Oh," Larentia said, looking down at her hands. "I was wondering... It's just that..."

"Yes, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked with a reassuring tone.

"He didn't mean to hurt me," she blurted out. "It's just that he was so angry at seeing us together. He'd never intentionally hurt me."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, uncertain.

"He's never hurt me before. I'm sure it was just because it was so soon after the full moon. And seeing Severus and I...well he hasn't been sent to Azkaban has he?"

The mediwitch let this information sink in. She'd thought for sure that somehow the young witch had come between the two wizards, but she'd also assumed that Severus had been the one to lose his temper and fire. It hadn't explained the dual spells hitting her, but she'd never have thought Remus Lupin would raise his wand against anyone. At least not anyone in the Order. She realized that Larentia was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"No, no he's not in Azkaban, dear." She assured. "In fact, Remus is teaching your classes at the moment."

Larentia let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness Remus hadn't been punished for acting in the heat of the moment. She knew he'd never hurt her intentionally. It was just a horrible accident because he found Severus in their bed.

Severus, she thought biting her lip. She wondered if he'd been to visit her. What a foolish thought, she admonished, of course he wouldn't. They weren't a couple, after all. She eyed the flowers, cards, and gifts threatening to overflow from the two bedside tables beside her. She saw that someone had brought her lilies, wildflowers, and lavender. Albus, she knew, had brought her the lilies. He'd given her lilies every time she'd been sick, passed her OWLs, or for any reason that he deemed called for flowers. She loved them, he knew. The wildflowers came from Remus, she thought smiling. They reminded her of their clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The lavender, however, she was confused by. Probably a thoughtful student, she thought, seeing the many bewitched cards made by youthful hands.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Madame Pomfrey said, pointing to the flowers. "They brought them the day after you arrived. I never thought I'd see Severus Snape carrying flowers to a bedside, but I suppose..."

Madame Pomfrey continued on why she thought it was sensible for him to bring her flowers, but Larentia wasn't listening. He had been to see her. Her heartbeat sped up. She'd thought he'd be done with her after the accident. Surely it was too much drama for the formidable Potions Master. But it wasn't. He'd visited and brought her flowers. She looked at the three floral offerings again. Lavender, she thought, one of her favorite fragrances. In fact, it was what she used in her bath and to wash her hair. He'd noticed. She stopped to wonder why this was so important to her, but the door to the Hospital opened and Albus walked in.

Seeing her awake and sitting up, Albus smiled broadly. He'd never had children, seeing as he preferred wizards to witches the opportunity to procreate never presented itself. Tia was the closest thing to having a child of his own. He'd watched her from birth, growing, learning, and coming into her own as an adult. Seeing her laying unconscious for the past week was unbearable. But now she was awake, he thought happily.

"Tia, my dear, you're awake." He said, striding to her side to kiss her cheek. Madame Pomfrey made her excuses and disappeared into her office.

She smiled up at her godfather. He'd always been there for her. After her mother died when she was five, Albus became the confidant a mother should be. When her father passed away not long after her seventeenth birthday he became a surrogate father. She didn't know what she would have done were it not for Albus.

"You've given us quite the scare, young lady." He declared harshly, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away.

"I'm sorry, Albus." She said, taking his hand. "I never meant for this to happen."

Albus shook his head. "No, I imagine you didn't. We won't discuss it now, my dear, but soon we need to sit down for a cup of tea and a long talk." He looked into her eyes and she knew there was no getting out of the heart to heart he was offering.

She nodded, and turned toward her gifts and cards. "Thank you for the lilies. I really can't believe all the get well wishes I've been sent."

"Yes, well as one of the most popular teaches in Hogwarts how could you expect less?" He moved to the tables and picked up a chocolate frog. "Do you mind if I?" He asked, holding up the treat.

She chuckled, Albus' sweet tooth was legendary. "Of course not. You know I'm not much for sugary treats, so have at them."

The silence while Albus popped the wiggling frog into his mouth was comfortable. The kind that comes from years of companionship. She knew that the silence wouldn't last. Albus had his opinions about what had happened, how much of the truth he knew she didn't know, and he would have his say. For now, however, they had a peaceful moment between godparent and child.

"Lovely lavender," he said, motioning toward the pale lilac of the flower. "Someone seems to have noticed your preference for the scent."

Aha, she thought, he was going to be deliberately vague. She had no doubts that Albus knew who brought the lavender. Just as she had no doubts he didn't just happen into the Hospital right after she woke up by chance. The man knew too damn much, she thought.

"Isn't it?" She said casually. "Madame Pomfrey mentioned that Professor Snape brought it. He must have realized the calming properties of the aroma and thought it would help while I was healing."

Albus looked up into the flashing green eyes of his goddaughter. Oh, so she was going to play flippant as well. He turned back to the gift laden tables and made a show at looking through the cards and treats. He pocketed a few more chocolate frogs, but passed over Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He noticed a few sugar quills and contemplated having them handy while answering correspondences.

"You might as well take them too, you know I'll just toss them in the rubbish bin." Her voice ringed from behind him. "So are you going to go ahead and tell me what you think or am I going to have to wait until I get out from under Madame Pomfrey's care?"

He smiled. Merlin, how he loved her open nature. She never let things stay unsaid. It's why he knew that she hadn't planned on things going so far astray in her current situation. She wasn't made for espionage or gambling. You could always tell what was on her mind because sooner or later she'd tell you. He was surprised she hadn't come to him with the Remus and Severus triangle. She usually told him everything about her love life. Well, everything but details.

"If you'd prefer not to wait, we can talk now." He said, conjuring a comfortable chintz chair, which he settled into easily. Then a tea set which he sat on the corner of her bed. He poured them both a cup of tea, placing a single sugar cube in her cup before handing it to her. He then set about putting enough sugar in his own to energize a wizarding army.

She waited, watching him kill every ounce of flavor from his cup of tea. Internally she was cringing. The man was a walking talking sugar cube, she thought with a chuckle.

"And just what do you find so amusing?" He asked, stirring his sugar, er tea.

"Would you like some tea with your sugar, Albus?" She asked, letting another giggle slip.

He gave her an admonishing look, but his eyes were twinkling. "I happen to like my tea this way." He said with a sniff.

She reached out and touched his hand. "I know, and I love you anyway."

He took her hand in his and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "And I you." He put her hand down and sipped from his cup. "Now, would you care to tell me what possessed you to become intimate with Severus while you are in a relationship with Remus?"

She grinned. At least he's stopped beating about the bush, she thought. "Honestly, Albus? I'm not entirely sure. You know I've always fancied Severus, but he's so bloody..." She struggled for the right word, considering infuriating, condescending, insufferable, but none felt right anymore.

"Yes, Severus isn't the easiest person to deal with." Albus agreed, taking away her search for the right adjective. "That doesn't explain why you made the choice you did."

"Well, it's a long story, Albus." She said, sipping her own tea.

"My dear, we have nothing but time."

And so, going back to that day in the dungeon when she came upon the glowering Potions Master and three glaring children, she told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Severus glowered down at the trembling boy whose caldron had just melted, again. Neville Longbottom, he swore, had been sent to punish him for every sin he'd ever contemplated acting on. He ground out a fitting insult, spelled the mess away, added yet another failing grade to Longbottom's dismal record, and shot a look at Saint Potter daring him to speak up. As if teaching dunderheads like Longbottom and Potter weren't enough, he thought, moving to sit at his desk, he'd caught two seventh years passing notes about his despicable acts against Larentia.

Waiting for her to wake up was unbearable. He wanted to see her flashing green eyes lock on his, wanted to hear her say his name. A part of him wanted her awake to prove the gossips wrong. Surely, after Lupin's attack, she wouldn't be looking so favorably on the werewolf. For once, instead of one of the Marauders coming out on top, Severus Snape would win a round.

Class ended without further accident. He watched as the students filed out, waiting until he heard no sounds coming from the dungeon hallway. He walked out, looking around the empty corridor, and started for the Hospital. It was lunchtime, and he'd been stopping in daily to see Larentia during this time. He glared at two loitering students outside the doors to the infirmary, causing them to scuttle away toward the Great Hall. He was sure he heard one whispering about him returning to the scene of the crime. Dimwits, he thought opening the door, the scene of the crime was Larentia's rooms, not the Hospital.

He looked toward her bed and stopped in shock. There, sitting up and reading, was Larentia. Her hair a fiery mess of curls around her head and her skin even paler from lack of exercise and sun, she was a vision. He schooled his features back to one of indifference, not wanting to give any student poking around more ammo for the rumor mill. Inside he was smiling, well smirking since he wasn't really a smiler. She was awake.

"Are you simply going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to come over here and say hello?" She asked, not looking up from her book. His inner smirk widened. She was awake and definitely not infirm in anyway mentally.

"Hello, Professor." He said, walking toward her bed. A cloak was laying across the foot and he wondered if she'd be leaving the ward already.

"Hello," she said, looking up at him with those golden green eyes. His body stirred and he had to threaten himself into calming down. Gods, man, she's only just woken up. "Sit down, Professor Snape." She motioned toward the chair to her right.

He sat down and tried hard not to stare at her. It had only been a week, but it seemed longer. Her gown was open at the neck and he could see the dark purple edge of a bruise on her chest. The only visible evidence of a reason for her being in the hospital bed. She sat the book down beside her after marking her page. She was staring at him, her eyes practically burning his skin. Before they could say anything, Madame Pomfrey bustled up.

"Ah, good, Professor Snape." She said, helping Larentia to her feet. "I'm glad you're here. Professor Dorrington needs to take a walk and I've just been sent word that half of the third year Charm's class is on their way down. Apparently a Cheering Charm gone wrong." She was handing him the cloak from the foot of the bed. "If you'll just walk along with her, don't go too far or too fast, she needs a bit of fresh air and exercise." She turned away and busied in one of her cabinets with bottles and bandages.

Larentia smiled up at him and gave a little shrug. "I suppose you're taking me for a walk." She said, reaching for her cloak. He stopped her from taking it. Swirling it around her, he fastened the top clasp before she knew what he was doing.

"I suppose I am," his voice sounded husky to his ears. He offered her his arm and felt the smirk return as her hand settled into the crook. How perfect, he thought. Time alone with her, time to talk and get to know her better. Another part of him contemplated a secluded place and pushing clothes aside for a quick tumble, but he beat it down. She was still recovering, after all.

They left the Hospital and took the first exit out to the grounds. It was a lovely day, not too cool and the sun was shining. They walked toward the lake, taking advantage of the day that the students didn't appear to appreciate. The silence was comfortable, as though they walked the grounds together often, but both had an urge to talk.

"I wanted to thank you for the lavender," she said, breaking the silence. "It's one of my favorite scents."

"One of your favorites?" He asked, wanting to know the other smells she appreciated.

She smiled, looking out at the softly rippling lake. "Well, I like lavender, it's the easiest to find and use, for personal uses. Another is sandalwood," she stopped, turning to look at him.

Sandalwood, he thought, it was his personal favorite. He used it instead of the rancid colognes that most wizards seemed to douse themselves in. She liked how he smelled, the smirk was growing again.

"Are there more?" He asked, holding her gaze.

"Cauldrons, the smell you carry away from a caldron is wonderful." She whispered, losing herself in his black eyes.

This time the smirk fell to his lips. She was flirting with him. "What's your favorite scent?"

Her smile widened this time and he wondered how far the flirting would go. Her answer, however, wasn't what he expected. "Honeysuckle. When I taught in the US, I'd summer in the south, the smell of honeysuckle on the heavy hot air was absolute heaven. It's a smell you can't fake, there's no artificial replacement for it." She sighed and returned her gaze to the lake. Severus found himself wanting nothing more than to capture the smell of honeysuckle for her. "What about you, Severus? What smells attract your notice?" She asked, dropping the formal act.

He consider her question. Until a month ago, he'd have said sandalwood, caldrons, and the musk of the dungeons, and another, sweeter smell he only thought of every other moment. That was before the scent of lavender became forever connected to the witch beside him. The thought shook him. It had been so long since he considered what smells Amortentia would take for him. Before it had always been Lily that came to mind when he brewed it as an example for NEWT level students. He looked down at Larentia and knew that it would still have a hint of Lily, but now lavender would be the main scent.

"I suppose," he said, considering whether telling the truth would cost him more than he was willing to pay. He turned back toward the lake. "I rather enjoy lavender."

A small smile played on Larentia's lips. So the dour Potions Master was willing to open up a bit. She considered asking him a million questions, all very personal, but wasn't given the opportunity because he spoke first.

"You're always reading," he stated. "What exactly do you have your nose buried in?" Even getting to know her, he couldn't temper his own sarcastic, caustic self.

"They're called books, Severus." She teased. Before he could retort she answered. "Usually they're historically based books. I do, however, read more than texts for class. I've read plenty of Muggle books on magic, they're fascinating. Some come very close to the truth, but then some glaring falsehood pokes through. Mostly I just enjoy learning. I feel like I can never know too much."

He glanced at her and wasn't too surprised to see how animated she became while talking about books. Her rooms alone were a testament to how she felt about reading. Her face was alight with excitement and he wanted to capture the moment. She truly was a Ravenclaw through and through.

"You're a stereotype," he offered, none of his usual venom present. She grinned up at him and nodded.

"I am, the sorting hat truly did well when sorting me." She turned back to the lake and a shiver passed over her.

"Are you cold?" He asked, not wanting their time to end, but not wanting her to slip back into illness. "We could start back."

"It's just," she started, keeping her eyes on the lapping water. "I spoke to Albus earlier."

Severus' heart clenched. Of course, oft meddling Dumbledore came to give his input into the situation. Probably told her to steer clear of him, he thought, easier to keep my mind on my dual roles. He waited for her to continue, steeling himself for her rejection.

"He's my godfather, Albus. When my mother died, I was only ten, Albus became a confidant. I've never had a secret from him. Ever." She sighed and hazarded a glance at Severus' rigid features. "I told him about us, about our being intimate. He advised me to chose, said it was unfair to both you and Remus to carry on like this."

She returned her gaze to the water, letting its rhythm calm her before continuing. "I told him I wasn't sure I could chose."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't rejecting him, spurning his presence in her world. She wasn't ending it with Remus either, from the sound of it. One worry at a time, he thought soothing his nerves. At least she wasn't shutting him down.

"I agree with Albus," he started, causing her to turn toward him. "There can't be three people in a relationship like this. However," she bit her lip, listening. "I won't be forcing you to make that choice just yet. I want," he was about to tell her just what he wanted when a voice called out interrupting.

"There you are!" Remus' voice carried from higher up the bank. He hurried down to Larentia. "I've just learned you were awake." He shot a look at Severus as he took her hand. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Severus was poised to tell him just what he was interrupting, but Larentia shook her head. "We were just talking. Severus was good enough to bring me on my walk." She reached out and took his arm with her free hand. "We were just going back, weren't we?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes and pleading with him silently to let it stand for now.

"Yes, Larentia was catching a chill." Severus answered smoothly. He started walking with her, forcing Remus to walk along or let go of her hand. He took shorter steps, allowing for Larentia's short frame. Her hand on his arm reminded him that she wasn't lost to him yet, but Remus' present kept the choice she needed to make firmly in the forefront. Don't get used to holding that hand, pup, Severus thought.

The trio made their way back to the Hospital without incident, in a strained silence. Severus noted the time and made his excuses. He still needed to grab a bite to eat before his next class. He made a show of kissing her knuckles before leaving with a promise of returning the next day for another walk. Then he left in a billowing of robes.

"Greasy, hook-nosed bat," Remus muttered at his retreating back.

"Excuse me," Larentia said, giving him a reproachful look. "I hardly think that's called for, Remus."

She removed her cloak and settled back into bed, tired from her exercise. Looking at Remus, she noticed how worn he looked. Obviously her condition hadn't been easy on him, and she found herself thinking that was a good thing. He made a horrible mistake, and while she was happy that he wasn't being punished by the Ministry she could hardly condone him living with a guiltless conscience. He could have done far more damage than just rendering her unconscious. What if he'd killed Severus?

"Tia," he whispered, taking her hand again. "I'm so sorry."

"As you well should be," she said, but didn't take her hand back. "I understand that you were angry, Remus. I even understand why you were angry. Drawing two wands on an unarmed wizard, however, was completely uncalled for."

"If I could go back and change things," he offered, his thumb smoothing along the skin of her fingers.

"You can't, Remus, none of us can." She squeezed his hand. "I forgive you, honestly I do. I talked to Albus earlier. I know I didn't tell you before, but he's my godfather. He probably knows me better than anyone." She stopped, taking a breath and gathering strength. "He told me I have to choose between you and Severus. He reminded me how unfair I was being, putting you both in that situation."

Remus broke in, "It's over, we can just go back to how we were before you and Severus..."

Larentia cut him off with a look. "Remus, I-I'm not ready to chose." He dropped her hand like it burned him. "I wish I could say 'fine let's go back to the way things were', but I can't. Whatever Severus and I have, it's not simple or something I'm ready to turn my back on."

"You're in love with him," he accused.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I am. I just know I can't choose yet. Please, just give me some time."

"Time," he repeated, twisting his mouth as though he tasted something foul. "You need time to decide between me and that-" he stopped, searching for a word to describe what a waste of humanity Snape was.

Larentia looked down at her hands, now clasped in her lap. "I know I have no right to ask you to wait for me, so I won't. I just can't turn my back on Severus, not right now."

Remus stood, his hand itching for his wand and a few moments alone with Snape. He looked down at Larentia, and for the first time he wondered if she were worth it. Shaking off that thought, he bent his head and dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek. He'd give her time, time to realize how good they were together. She'd choose him, he was certain, she just needed to get the slimy git out of her system. And when it was all said in done, she'd be his.

He turned and strode out of the Hospital. She'd be his and Snape would be alone, as it should be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Larentia found herself waiting anxiously for the lunch hour the next day. Severus had promised he'd come to take her for another walk and she was looking forward to their time alone. When the doors to the Hospital opened, however, she was disappointed. Dumbledore walked to her bedside with his characteristic smile and twinkling eyes. She'd hoped for someone a little less perky. Someone in black. Someone for whom sarcasm was a vital part of the English language.

Albus kissed her cheek paternally and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "You could at least pretend to be happy to see me." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a lopsided grin. "I am happy to see you. It's just you're not who I expected."

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid he's been a bit delayed." Albus answered, in his all knowing way. "I trust you told them both you would need time to make a decision."

Larentia nodded. She'd long since given up shock, surprise, or irritation at Albus seemingly unending knowledge about the happenings in Hogwarts, or the Wizarding world in general. The man could be eerie in his information, but it was just a part of who he was. She learned early on that lying wasn't an option with him, not that she'd ever leaned toward lying anyway. No, Albus was someone with whom truth was paramount. And he'd instilled it within her. Hard to believe given her current situation, she thought.

"You've put yourself in a truly unenviable position, my dear. I have no doubts, however, that you'll unstick yourself soon enough."He looked toward her gift laden table, probably searching for something sweet.

She reached over and grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Tossing them to him, she grinned at his look of distaste. "That's right, earwax, wasn't it?"

He sat the box back on the table and withdrew a bar of chocolate. "May I?" He asked, unnecessarily. She nodded and watched as he opened the candy and took a healthy bite. "Trust me to have a goddaughter born with the smallest sweet tooth imaginable."

"Oh, Albus, look at the bright side. What I don't eat goes to you." She said laughing. "I think there's a few more chocolate frogs there too. And please, take the sugarquills."

Dumbledore pocketed the sweets and turned back to Larentia. "I know it's not easy, choosing between them, but in the long run it'll be for the best."

"I know, really I do. I just don't think I can bear hurting one of them." She turned her attention to her hands. "But I definitely don't want them fighting over me. It's difficult enough without worrying about them dueling."

"I have faith that they are mature enough to not rely on their wands to fix this." He said, taking one of her hands in his own. "Have faith in yourself to choose the right wizard for you."

She was nodding her agreement when the Hospital door opened and in swirl of black Severus strode in. She sat up straighter, her smile wide. Bloody hell, she thought, I probably look quite the fool. Albus had a rather improper grin on his face too, the meddler.

Severus turned straight toward her bed as soon as he opened the door. She sat with Dumbledore, and they both looked rather giddy. What could they be up to, he wondered. He walked to the other side of her bed and, disregarding rumors or nosy interlopers, he tilted her chin up with his finger and brushed her lips with his. Her eyes had fallen closed as he descended, but as he drew up they opened and locked on his. Gods, she was beautiful. He turned and offered a nod to the Headmaster before sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, still grinning. "Larentia, I really must be off." He stood and bent to kiss her cheek again. "I have it under good authority you'll be leaving the ward in a day or so. I may not be back before then to visit so I insist we have tea soon." He turned to leave, but, as though remembering something important, turned back. "And Severus, I'd like a word with you after classes today."

Again Severus nodded. What the blazes could the old coot want now? Probably going to ask me to make it easier on all involved and drop my interest in Larentia. Think again, Headmaster, think again. He turned to face Larentia and saw her watching him. She seemed unashamed to have been caught staring and offered him a dizzying smile.

"I do believe we have a date," he said, holding out an arm to help her from the bed. "A walk on the grounds, mediwitch orders."

And so went her final three days in the Hospital. Severus always appeared at lunch to take her for her daily walk, which they filled with getting to know you talk. She learned that had a passion for Muggle literature, despite his position as head of a rather anti-Muggle house. He knew of her fear of ducks ("creepy creatures, all that quacking and don't get me started on their beaks") and how her father had tried to remedy it with a duckling gift to disastrous results. She knew his childhood wasn't pleasant, that his parents were witch and Muggle and that his father didn't appreciate the magical blood that flowed in either his, nor his mother's veins.

Inevitably, however, they'd been interrupted by Remus. Each day he'd appear, just when they felt closest, as though he had radar for their conversations. They'd stop what they were talking about, deciding to turn back rather than fight against the awkwardness of the moment, but they never completely lost the feeling that they were getting closer. In spite of Remus' interference they'd pick right back up the next day.

Severus grew bolder, as well, now kissing her goodbye as well as hello. Remus didn't appreciate the new partings, but he held his tongue, knowing his muttering would get him nowhere with Larentia. He was doing quite a good job of masking his urge to curse Snape into oblivion every time they came across one another, even with the triumphant smirk he was wearing. Oh, Remus thought, you may think you have her, but what we have is deeper.

Larentia, throughout the walks and the return of quiet Remus, was no closer to choosing between the two wizards. Remus, she thought, would always have a piece of her heart. It was different now, she conceded, they weren't as comfortable with one another. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop. She'd seen him at his absolute worst, and survived, but where do they go from here? Could she just forget the murderous look in his eyes, just pretend he wouldn't have hurt Severus if she hadn't stepped in? More importantly, did she want to?

Severus, on the other hand, was new and he'd stood by her when he could have rushed off and played unconcerned. He was taking pains to get to know her, to learn about who she was and what she liked. Granted, Remus already knew quite a bit about her, but it seemed that they'd gotten to know each other by accident and moved from there. With Severus she was going backward. She looked at him through different eyes, knowing more about him, about what made him tick, well as much as he'd allow her to know. He wasn't exactly the most open person, but she could understand that.

With her release came more questions than answers. Now that she was free from the confines and orders of the resident medi-witch, how would things work? Would Remus continue to live in her rooms? Did she want Remus to continue to live in her rooms? And Severus, now that there weren't mandatory walks to take would he continue to go out of his way to see her? She didn't have to wonder if she wanted him to, she did. And what did that mean?

"Is your head hurting, Professor?" Madame Pomfrey's voice broke through her internal battle. "Perhaps..."

"No, no my head isn't hurting," she lied. "I was just thinking about everything I want to do when I get to my rooms." Wrong answer.

"Now you're not to overstimulate yourself just yet," Madame Pomfrey frowned. "You want to take it easy. I'm letting you go back to your full class schedule only because the Headmaster swears to me you won't be pushing yourself too hard."

Larentia forced herself not to grimace. It was true, Albus had come and talked to the medi-witch and promised that she wouldn't be doing anything too strenuous. How strenuous could teaching History of Magic get, she wondered. But this "taking things easy" talk was wearing thin. She was fine now, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, so why couldn't she finally get back to her normal life?

"I won't," she promised, mentally crossing her fingers. "I just want to get to my rooms, take a long, hot bubble bath, and read until bedtime. Nothing overstimulating in that, is there?"

Madame Pomfrey looked like she didn't quite believe her, but nodded. "Yes, if you do JUST that, you should be fine. Just remember, you've had quite the trauma. Your body is healed, yes, but it takes some time for your mind to catch up."

After a few more minutes of assuring the medi-witch she wouldn't be contemplating backflips off the Astronomy Tower, she was free. She walked up the silent hallways, past portraits that offered welcome back greetings, toward her rooms. It was early morning Sunday and she was happy not to meet any over enthusiastic students or "happy to see you" coworkers. Just a quiet end to a far too long stay in the hospital. The plans she told Madame Pomfrey of were sounding very good to her right now and she thought she'd add having lunch and dinner in her rooms to the list. She wasn't ready yet to deal with the gossiping majority and was willing to put it off for as long as she could.

Maybe all she needed was a day without Remus or Severus around for her thoughts to clear. Then she could make her decision. The decision that would surely hurt at least one person. She groaned. There was no way to make this easier.

Larentia found herself standing in front of the portrait that guarded her rooms. A prickle on the back of her neck caused her to turn, but there was nothing there. Nothing except the wall that Severus backed her up against and kissed her. Where she'd stood naked beneath a cloak and baited him into her web as surely as a spider does his prey. She turned back to the portrait and was just about to say the password when it was offered by a voice beside her.

"I believe the password is 'Lavender Dreams'," Severus said, drawing closer to her. He'd seen her staring at the spot along the castle wall where he'd pressed her, kissing her before they ended up in her rooms. She had such a sad look on her face just then, like it had all been a mistake and his heart clenched. She was looking up at him now, a hint of something in her eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was and refused to try Legilimency on her. No, her thoughts were her own and he'd wait patiently for her to tell him what she was feeling.

"Severus," she whispered his name and his mind flashed to her writhing beneath him, offering his name to him like a prayer.

The portrait had swung open, yet they both just stood there, waiting. His head lowered, as though of it's own accord, and she lifted her own in offering. Their lips touched, as they had frequently over the past few days, but this time it was though someone had stoked a fire. Her mouth opened under his and he sighed before tasting her. His hands cradled her head as her arms snaked around his neck. She pressed her body into his and he could swear they were both fevered from the heat he felt. He pulled back, nipping at her lower lip and kissing her nose. Her eyes opened and he found himself praying she didn't regret him, didn't regret what they'd done, what they'd continue to do if he had his way. He realized at that moment, if she didn't pick him, he'd be broken again, just like all those years before.

She looked into the black depths of his eyes and wished for a moment that she could know what he was thinking. She knew he was feeling something, from the way his length was poking her through their clothes. Please, she thought, don't let this just be a way for him to win against the Marauders. She felt his hand settle on her lower back and she let her own reach around to cup his cheek. She considered for a moment what her life would be like if she chose Severus. She let herself wonder whether she'd have to move to the dungeons (Probably, he was Head of House after all). Would the warmth fade? The urge to tear at his buttons, to rid them both of their clothes and make love until they were panting, would that dim?

"Lovely scene," a familiar voice offered calmly from behind her. "Although I'm thinking that Professor Dumbledore did warn us about the gossip involved in this sort of thing."

She watched Severus' face change from slightly softer to full on glare mode. She didn't have to turn to know that Remus had caught them, again. Honestly does he have some sort of tracing spell on me to know when I'm getting comfortable with Severus, she wondered. Reluctantly she pulled away from Severus' embrace. He was right, Albus had warned her about the portraits' gossip mongering, and yet here she was, giving them more to talk about.

"Welcome home," Remus offered, widening his arms for a hug. She stepped into his embrace and cringed inside for doing this in front of Severus. "I was wondering why the portrait opened and no one stepped inside. I suppose you've been a bit-" he looked toward Snape, "detained."

Larentia watched the two men glare at each other and wondered if she was being to rash in not letting this just be finished in a duel. At least then the decision would be out of her hands. Even considering that made her feel childish and dirty. Neither deserved to be maimed for her and for some reason she felt that they'd both be aiming to do the most damage possible.

"Well as wonderful as this little homecoming has been," she said with a false smile. "I promised Madame Pomfrey I would take it easy today and there's a bath calling my name." She moved toward the open portrait hole. "Severus, thank you for welcoming me home. I'll see you tomorrow. Remus, I suppose I will see you inside." She walked inside and closed the portrait behind her, wanting to not hear whatever the two of them would say to one another.

She walked purposely to the bath and ignored the worrying thoughts that kept invading her mind. They wouldn't draw wands, Albus had said as much. She drew her bath and forced herself into the hot water teaming with bubbles. They'd just have to show their maturity this time. She bit her lip in worry and listened for Remus' return.

Outside in the hallway stood two very irritated wizards. Although both were irritated for different reasons, the heart of the irritation was the same. She really needed to make a decision, they both thought, so this git can go his own way (See, Albus was right, they really were a lot alike).

"Go back to your dungeons, Snape," Remus ordered through clenched teeth.

Severus glared back. "I think you are under the mistaken impression that you can tell me what to do in this castle. You see, I'm a PROFESSOR here and you," he pointed, emphasizing his point. "Are a pet."

Remus drew his wand faster than Severus would have given him credit for, but not nearly as fast as he himself did. He tsked at the werewolf condescendingly.

"Now, now, Lupin, remember what the Headmaster said." He smirked, liking having the upper hand. "And do you really think that Larentia would appreciate your input on her decision?"

And having the last word, he turned with a swish of his robes and walked calmly away, knowing the pup wouldn't have it in him to toss a curse at his back.

Remus watched the arrogant bastard leave and swore under his breath. Then it dawned on him, Severus had to go back to the dungeons but he was free to spend the rest of the day with Larentia in their rooms. Smirking now too, he turned back to the portrait and offered the password. He'd show that greasy bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Larentia sighed and shook her head at the seventh year standing in front of her like a young protector. She'd lost count of how many students she'd had to talk down from confronting the misjudged Potions Master. Poor Severus, what he must be going through with all these well meaning kids.

"No, you've heard the wrong information." She said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Professor Snape actually was the one who-found me. If it weren't for his quick thinking, well I'm afraid to think of what might have happened."

The seventh year shrugged and gave her a confused smile. "But, the portraits said-"

She sighed again. "The portraits only saw him levitating me to the hospital wing. Honestly if it weren't for Sev-Professor Snape's quick thinking I might not be standing here today."

Her protector nodded and turned to leave. Hopefully her persistence in telling all these kids her cleaned up version of the events would keep them from doing something silly, like offering to duel the dour Potions Master. She'd rather they keep out of it, for their own safety. She rather doubted that Severus would be able to keep his calm if he was hexed by a well meaning member of the student body.

Larentia turned back to her desk and saw the towering heap of parchments that she still had to grade. If she hadn't spent most of her planning period putting out fires, she'd probably have managed to work through half of them. Now she'd have to work through dinner to get them finished before tomorrow's lessons. Sure, she could leave them for a night and pray that tomorrow there would be no fires to stomp out, but the way this week had gone, she doubted she'd seen the last of the youthful defenders of her honor.

She heard footsteps outside her door as she sat down. She hoped it wasn't another one of the students coming to denounce Severus and praise Remus. It was hard, she thought as she heard the door open, hard to listen to the ideas running through the student body and, if she wasn't mistaken, faculty thoughts were on the same warpath. She looked up to see who was coming for the next round of blame and her lips curved into a smile.

"Hmmm, you're probably the only person in this school that greets me with a smile," he said as he leaned over to brush his lips against hers.

She raised her hands to slide through his hair and hold him to her for a deeper kiss than he intended. Her mouth opened under his and she sighed as his tongue flicked against hers. He pulled back, nipping at her full bottom lip before raising his mouth to land a kiss on the end of her nose. His eyes locked on hers, the dark depths burning into hers.

"I don't believe that," she whispered, inches from his face. "I'm pretty sure that Albus smiles at you too."

He pulled out of her grasp and stood up, towering over her. He was smirking again, his black hair curtains down the sides of his face. He was dressed, as always, in yards of black and what seemed like millions of buttons. And he took her breath away.

"Yes, well," he stopped, unwilling to say what an insufferable old fool her godfather was in front of her.

She smiled up at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my office, Severus?" He'd only come here once before, on the first day she'd been back to her regular schedule. And he knocked her breathless against the bookshelves that day. Apparently he didn't consider that overstimulation and she wasn't planning on telling Madame Pomfrey about her workout anyway.

He walked around her desk, touching the wood as he walked. Then he turned his back on her while he inspected her one of the bookshelves that made up the walls of her office. "I just wanted to see you, I suppose. I, well I like seeing you away from-"

"Remus," she whispered, understanding. Outside of her office, Remus was pretty much her constant companion. It was like having a large, more substantial shadow. For once, since she started seeing him, she was rather looking forward to the full moon.

He turned back to face her and she could see that it was grating on him, her not choosing. She sighed again and stood up. Walking toward him, she considered her choices for the millionth time. Remus or Severus, Severus or Remus. It was like a balancing act and no matter which choice she made, someone was falling. She stepped up to his body and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. His arms wrapped around her automatically and he bent his head to kiss her curls.

"I'm sorry," she said, muffled against his chest. "I wish it were simpler, for everyone."

He sighed above her. "I understand, well actually I don't completely understand. I'm trying to understand." He wished she would just let the puppy off his leash and realize she should be with him. But with Remus shadowing her every move, well aside from her office hours and classes, it was harder for him to find time to be with her. Not that he minded pushing her against her bookshelves and making them both mindless for a quickie, but he wanted more.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "You should just push me away. I'm not making this easier for anyone."

He pressed her against him again. "No, you're not. I can't understand it, you seem to know your mind very well, so why is this decision so difficult for you?"

"Because it's not my head that's worrying over it. It's my heart, Severus. I can't stand hurting either one of you." She sighed and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "What if I choose wrong?" Her forehead crinkled with worry and he raised his hand to smooth the wrinkles.

"You know you have to choose. It isn't, there cannot be three people in this type of relationship, Larentia." He knew he sounded harsh, but really, putting it off wasn't making things easier on anyone.

"I know," she pressed her face against his chest again, inhaling his sandalwood scent. "You're right, of course. Could you do me a favor?" She waited, knowing that he wouldn't like this favor anymore than Remus was going to.

"What type of favor?" He asked, suspicious.

She sighed again, it was quickly becoming her most useful expression. "I need time alone, without you or Remus, so I can decide."

"You want me to leave you alone?" He warred with his face, to keep his expression neutral to keep from frowning at the thought of not having any time with her.

"Just, just long enough so I can decide who I can't live without." She said, pulling away and stepping back. "I've been thinking about what I could do to push for a decision, and it's the only thing I can come up with."

He did frown at that one. She'd been racking her brain and this was the best she could come up with? How would staying away convince her that he was who she should be with? Then again, with Remus trailing her like the lost pup he was, she could probably use the alone time. And he could bet that the werewolf wasn't going to like this new stipulation and he'd fight against it. Maybe giving in was just what he needed to get what he wanted most. Her. His.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at her. "Fine, I can live with giving you time and space, if that's what it takes to make up your mind. There's one thing I want to leave with you, before I go."

She smiled up at him, another heartbreaking smile. "What's that?" She asked, turning to walk back to her chair.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned back to him and could almost feel the heat coming from his eyes. He took the two steps necessary to be closer to her, towering over her. His fingers lifted her chin, so she was looking into his eyes before ducking his head toward hers. She could feel his breath on her lips as he whispered, "My heart," before caressing her lips with his. Her arms wound around his neck and see gave herself over to the kiss.

He pulled away first, reaching back to hold her hands in his own. His dark eyes seared into hers. He pulled her hands from around his neck and let them drop to her sides. Then he did the hardest thing, he turned and walked away.


End file.
